dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten (DB US)
Goten is the second son of Goku and Chi-Chi and features in Dragon Ball United Saiyans 2. Appearance Goten looks like his father Goku, including messy, unkempt hair and a playfull face. Goten wears nearly the same gi as his father. He's appearance changes as he grows older, as show in Dragon Ball United Saiyans 3, Goten wears a Dende gi. Biography Early Life Goten is the second son of Chi-Chi and Goku, and younger brother to Gohan. Goten is born nine months after the defeat of Cell in the Cell Games. As Goku died during the Cell Games, while Chi-Chi was pregnant, Goten did not meet his father Goku until he reached the age of seven. Goten is not pushed in school as much as Gohan is and instead is trained in martial arts by Chi-Chi. The reasons for this are never fully explained, but it seems to have something to do with Goku's death. Goten is incredibly strong as a child, far stronger than either Goku or Gohan ever were at his age. Chi-Chi first discovers that Goten can become a Super Saiyan at only seven years old, and he looks almost exactly like Goku when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan. Goten transforming into a Super Saiyan made him the youngest Super Saiyan ever at that point. When Gohan asks how his transformation occurred, Goten said that he was learning Martial Arts from his mom and accidentally turned into a Super Saiyan, so she told him never to transform again. The ease at which he does so has been a matter of controversy, seeing as it took years for Goku, Vegeta, and, to a lesser extent, Gohan to obtain and master the technique. Whatever the reason, Goten displays exceptional power at a young age, rapidly increasing his strength. During Goten's childhood he is good friends with Bulma and Vegeta's son Trunks, who he would have "fight games" with. This serves to increase their respective strength significantly, compared to the other Human-Saiyan hybrids that are seen at that age, and both became a Super Saiyan at a young age Cooler, The Tryant's Brother Goten is seven years old and is cheery that he gets to meet his father. Goten also wants to compete in the World Tournament but is ruined by Cooler. Goten then watches as his brother, uncle and grandfather are knocked out. Then Goten kills Junior. After Goku can't control his Super Saiyan 2 power, Goten has to fight Cooler. Because of the damage Goku did on Cooler, Goten kills him with a Menizuka The Invasion on Planet Cold Goten invades Planet Cold to rid the universe of The Planet Trade Organisation. Goten kills many soldiers and face Gerden and Garden. When fighting, Goten has a tough fight with facing two people, then Trunks comes to save him and they fuse making Gotenks and kill Garden. But spare Gerden life because he kills Cooler. Techniques *Flight * Ki Blast *Ki Sense *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Curved Kamehameha - A curved version of Kamehameha *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Super Explosive Wave *Menizuka - Goten charges a ki into either his head or legs and then uses it to ram in to an opponent. Forms Super Saiyan Goten first goes Super Saiyan when training with Chi-Chi. She scolds him and tells him never to go Super Saiyan ever again. Goten goes Super Saiyan when training with Gohan, which makes him the youngest Super Saiyan ever. Goten uses this form when Cooler comes. Super Saiyan 2 Goten first goes Super Saiyan 2 when training with Goku. Next, Goten shows off to Trunks but Vegeta gets annoyed and gets Trunks to a Super Saiyan 2. Goten uses Super Saiyan 2 after Dr agon Ball United Saiyans 3. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Matrixpretty Category:Saiyans Category:Human Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Hybrids